Heart of Fire
by timewyrm
Summary: Ember, one of Magneto's best warriors, fails him and Magneto doesnt like that so she is executed. They leave her in the forest, half-dead and bleeding her life out, who other than Wolverine, her biggest enemy, to find her.  better than it sounds  Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first X-Men fanfic! I've had this idea for a couple of days so I decided to write it down... please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**xXxXx Chapter 1 xXxXx**

_The pain spread like wildfire all over my body, making it harder and harder to breathe by the second. I could fe__el the wet, red liquid on my clothes stick to body and the air sting my cuts where my clothes were torn. My eyes fluttered open. All I could see were black blotches and part of the night sky. Night. I had to have been here for at least a few hours, it was day last time I checked. _

_My mind wandered to why I was here, fighting for life in the middle of nowhere. I thought back as far as I could but hardly anything came up. Something about failing some mission… then pain and blood, and darkness. A person… Magneto, yes, that was his name, and… another man, I couldn't remember him. I sighed and some blood escaped my mouth._

_Please let my end come soon, I prayed and closed my eyes, choking again from my own blood just as two men's voices exclaimed, "Oh, my god!" _

xXxXxXx

Wolverine groaned, pulling back a branch as he walked through the forest. He was trying to drown out Scooter's constant complaining. Chuck had sent him and Scooter into the forest to investigate. So far, they had found noting.

"There's nothing here, it was just another one of the Professor's hunches. Let's just tell him that so we can go home," Scott complained from behind Wolverine.

"Your usually aren't this doubtful in Chuck, what wrong with you… besides the obvious?" Wolverine chuckled.

"Sorry Logan but I have other things to take of instead of going on a mission with…you," Scott made a disgusted face as he gestured to Wolverine.

"Ha-ha-," Wolverine stopped mid-sentence, his super senses picking up on something that sounded like a cry, a pain-induced cry.

"What?" Scott asked him, not able to hear the pained cries.

"Follow me," Wolverine rushed through the trees toward the cries. As they grew closer Scooter started to hear the screams too, and picked up his speed even more. The two of them ran through the forest for a few minutes before stopping.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Scott exclaimed as he gasped for air.

Wolverine sniffed the air, it definitely smelled of blood. He let out a agitated sigh and kept walking toward the scent. He moved another branch that was blocking his view and found a trail of blood. Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for Scooter to come over. Scooter looked down at the trail of blood with a face of horror and slightly sick. They followed the trail of blood that was sprayed across the ground and some trees. Suddenly they heard a sigh and when they looked down the saw a torn and bloody woman.

"Oh, my god!" Wolverine and Scott exclaimed.

Wolverine looked closer at the woman and suddenly he recognized her.

**xXxXx Flashback xXxXx**

_"I'll take care of them," Sabretooth smiled, showing off his canines, and his nails started growing longer into dirty claw-like shards._

_Magneto shook his head and looked over his shoulder, "Ember, why don't you take care of these ones. Bake 'em to the crisp, yea?"_

_A pretty, red-haired woman with golden eyes walked out from behind Magneto, Sabretooth and Mystique, glaring at the three people that stood a few feet away: Logan, Kitty, and Nightcrawler. Logan glared back at her, anger seething through him while Kitty just looked terrified standing next to Nightcrawler._

_"My pleasure," Ember looked Logan up and down, "He's just a little pussy cat," and then walked past the Sabretooth toward them, whispering, "How does it feel to not be Magneto's favorite anymore?" Sabretooth only growled in response._

_"You always send in your women to do your dirty work, Magneto?" Logan growled as Magneto and Sabretooth turned to leave the room, opening the door._

_"Careful Logan, she's more trouble than she looks," Sabretooth said half-smiling as they leave and close the door._

_Ember shot a dirty look at Sabretooth but then turned her attention back to Logan, Kitty, and Nightcrawler._

_"You ready to die bitch?" Logan growled, unseething his claws._

_"If you are," She smiled and in the blink of an eye, her arms and hair turned to fire, "ready to die in flames jackass."_

_Logan ran toward Ember, who blasted him backwards in to a wall with a large gust of fire. Ember's attention turned to Nightcrawler and Kitty. She blasted a fireball at them but Nightcrawler quickly grabbed Kitty and telaported them out of the room, leaving Logan alone and knocked-out. Smiling, Ember made her way over to where Logan was unconstious, or so she thought. Just as she reached Logan, he jumped up and slammed her against the wall. He dug his claws into her shoulder and Ember sheiked out in pain. She kicked Logan off of her and threw as many fire balls as she could at him. Logan was suddenly sorrounded by a ring of fire. When Ember saw that Logan was trapped, she smiled and walked over to the door. Just before leaving, she blew Logan a kiss and left him to fend for himself._

**xXxXx Flashback xXxXx**

Logan looked back down at the crimpled girl that once had been one of Magneto's best warriors. He couldnt believe his eyes that she was now laying before him on the ground, soaked in blood. Suddenly, a choking sound came out of her and her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him.

"Ember," Logan whispered her name in horror as she past out again, and Logan crouched down next to her with his eyes wide.

"We need to get her to Xavier," Scooter said crouching next to him. Logan nodded in agreement and they both grabbed Ember's bloody body.

* * *

**REVIEW!... PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! a fav and two alerts! Aparentty that was a pretty good first chapter :) Well, here's the 2nd one for ya! **

**If you wanna see a sketch I made of Ember and see what she looks like, go to: http:/tymewyrm(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2zv61k**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Wolverine (sadly)... but Ember is MINE! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Logan paced outside of the door of the infirmary. His thoughts were racing. Why did Magneto try to kill one of his best fighters, if it was him at all? If is wasn't then you did this? What did Ember do that she deserved death? If she survives, should she stay? He shook his head at the last question, of course she couldn't stay. This was a school full of mutants and she was a criminal, surely Chuck wouldn't be stupid enough to let her stay... being Chuck he'd offer her someplace to stay until she was healed and maybe... no Ember would defiantly turn it down, she was a 'I don't need anyone's help' kind of girl. Suddenly, the door to the infirmary swung open and Jean appeared.

"So.. how bad is she?" Logan stopped pacing.

Jean looked down at her clipboard, "Well, let's just say that I'm surprised she's even alive. She has deep gashes on her stomach with less serious gashes on her limbs, multiple head injuries, and a very badly broken arm." Logan looked over Jean's shoulder in shock at the barely-living girl on the hospital bed, the woman that had once almost killed him and was now in the hands of her enemies.

"Is she..." _Gonna die?_ Logan couldn't finish that sentence aloud. As much as he hated Ember, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her... damn, what the hell had this place done to him? It had made him too soft and sentimental.

Jean looked back at Ember sadly, "She's is bad shape and if she doesnt come through in a few hours..." She paused, "But if she does she'll most likely be fine."

Logan nodded and started to walk into the room but Jean stopped him. _Do you really think that I'm going to let you go in a room by yourself with your defenceless enemy?_ She asked him telepathically, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"If I really wanted to watch her die I could just wait a couple of hours," Logan growled but instantly regretted saying it. Jean nodded and let him through the door. Logan walked over to the bed in which Ember was laying and sat down. He looked at her empty face which used to be full of anger and concentration as she fought, or strength and 'we can' spread over her face as times looked weak. Her flame-colored hair was dull and bloodstained. The suddenly, her jaw suddenly clenched and her hands balled into fists.

Logan layed a hand on her shoulder and whipered, "Ember?" Her breathing became quicker as it seemed like she was having a nightmare.

"Ember?... Jean!" Logan ran out the door and yelled just as Jean came running down the hallway with Cyclops. Jean and Cyclops ran into the room with Logan and Cyclops glared at him.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didnt _do _anything," Logan shot back as Jean tryed to control Ember

"That's bullshit Logan," Cyclops narrowed his eyes at him just as the Professor roled in. He looked at Jean for a few seconds and nodded, then she moved away and the professor took her place next to Ember.

"What are you doing?" Logan and Cyclops asked at the same time, slightly glaring at each other.

"I'm going to enter her mind and calm her down, and maybe, if she is dreaming of her incident, find out who did this to her," the Professor explained as he put his hands on Ember's temples and conintrated.

**xXxXx Inside Ember's Mind xXxXx**

_"I tried my hardest but that little fucker got away from me, Magneto," Ember shook her head as she stood next to Magneto, looking down at the clan of mutants in Magneto's little army. They were practicing their powers and using each other for battle practice._

_Magneto didnt say anything, he only gestured Sabretooth over to the area that they were standing. Ember's heart started to quicken as Sabretooth walked over to them, why did Magneto want him here? He whispered something into Sabretooth's ear... something that made him smile. Ember tensed, this couldn't be good if Saretooth's smiling._

_"Well, Ember, looks like you got one more shot to prove yourself. Come with me on a mission and don't screw up this time," Sabretooth growled and Ember nodded slowly, noting the way he was holding in his smile... that one smile that kept for when he killed..._

_Sabretooth gestured her to follow him into the forest and, reluctantly, she followed. Sabretooth led her deeper and deeper into the forest, soon Ember understood what was going to happen. She had been ordered to be executed, and by Sabretooth. Ember stopped, staring hard at the man before her._

_"Well?" She shrugged, waiting for him to admit that he was to kill her and for her to scream for him like she had heard him say to the others he had killed._

_"I'm sorry," Sabretooth looked sadly at her._

_"Just like a good little soldier boy, your going to kill your friend without mercy to please your mast-" She backtracked, "Wait, what did you say?"_

_"I'm sorry Ember, you were a good friend. It's too bad you have to die now," He sighed, his long finger nails caressing her face._

_"Why dont you let me live then?" Ember was on the verge of tears, knowing that he would never go against orders._

_He shook her head, "Sorry Ember I'm too much of a-"_

_"good little soldier boy?" Ember cried, and Sabretooth nodded._

_Sabretooth grabbed Ember's neck and slammed her to the ground, letting the blood that oozed out of her head take control and turn him into the animal he was, which was the only way he would be able to kill his closest friend._

* * *

**K, hopefully I get a review this time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

I FINALLY found time to write! I have been busy with school work and family issues the past week, my grampa had a heart attack but now that he is fine I feel ok to leave and write... That a side, the flashback should be the Tyler Mane Sabretooth... but I like Liev Schreiber as Victor a whole lot better so that's who it is... if you were wondering... KK, now, the next chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The professor looked grimly up from Ember's broken body after reaching into her nightmare and finding what he needed, the bloody visions playing over in his head.

"Well?" Wolverine asked, walking closer to the professor but not not taking his eyes off the still shaking woman on the bed. Ember shook, her eyes closed, her face grimcing in pain, and her powers burning her sheets on her bed.

"Professor?" Wolverine asked again, getting agittated that Chuck wasnt ansering him.

"Leave him be, Logan," Jean whispered from behind him, but he ignored her.

"Chuck!" Wolverine yelled at the professor, shaking his shoulder. Cyclops pulled Wolverine back and pushed him against a wall, glaring at him. Wolverine punched Cyclops in the gut and pushed him away from him. That woke the Professor out of the replaying visions in his head and he looked up at them.

"Wolverine... Cyclops... behave please," he looked over at the two men and they walked away from each other, glaring. Once they had moved a good distance between them, the professor continued.

"Looks like Ember here got herself in real jam. She failed on a mission and Magneto had Sabretooth kill her,"

"She's still living though, so she must have put on a good fight," Jean looked down at Ember's twitching body.

"Her and Sabretooth seemed close or was her friendship just a toy to him?" Cyclops asked next to Jean, still slightly glaring at Wolverine.

Chuck took Ember's hand in his and wondered if he should tell them what happened between Ember and Sabretooth. He shook his head, that was her own personal business.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Wolverine asked.

"Your saying that like she's some lost puppy! We cant just leave her to die, she's staying here until she's well enough," Cyclops narrowed his eyes at Wovlerine.

"Scott's right. Ember can stay here until she's better and then if she wants to leave she can leave, but if she wants to stay, we could make room," the professor wheeled away from Ember's bed.

"What?" Wolverine asked, shocked, "Why should we let her stay here? She almost killed each of us, me mostly, over a hundred times. Do you really think that we should let someone like that live among us and our students?"

"SHE has a name and what the hell does that mean?" A voice suddenly spat from the bed. Everyone hadnt noticed that Ember had stopped shaking, woke up, and had heard part of what they had said.

**xXxXx Ember's Pov xXxXx**

I felt myself slip out of sleep a little and could faintly hear a conversation going on around her... about her.

_"So what are we going to do with her?"_ A voice, male, said and I felt myself tense. Where was I and why were these people talking about what to do to me? I listened closer and tried to focus on what they were saying. I felt my eyes open and found myself in a infirmery, with three men and a woman around the bed I was laying on. All the people look familiar. I looked closer and held in a growl. X-Men.

_"Why should we let her stay here? She almost killed each of us, me mostly, over a hundred times. Do you really think that we should let someone like that live among us and our students?" _One of the men, one that I quickly reconized as Wolverine, asked in shock.

I tensed up and curled both my hands in to fists, then spat, "SHE has a name and what the hell does that mean?"

Every looked down at me, not noticing that I was awake until now.

"Well?" I folded my arms and hissed at them, waiting for them to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the REALLY late update. I've been busy so please forgive me... but anyway, here is chapter 4!**

**- Also, thanks to the many of you who have alerted, favorited, or reviewed this story**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ember's thoughts ran wild. Professor Xavier had offered her a home at the school for mutants, then Wolverine had started to yell at the professor for even offering her, "that cold-hearted, flame-retardant bitch" as he had called her, a place at the school. Personally, she probably wouldn't even except that offer in her life, she was loyal to Magneto. But he didn't want her anymore. That was her dilemma. Now here she was, hauled up in bed at the number one place that she didnt want to be, so bored that she had resulted to watching her skin heal. Sabretooth had done a damn good job when he attacked her, she had badages everywhere an they constantly needed changing from over bleeding.

Oh, look, somehow it just got worse.

Wolverine walked in with a scowl on his face, muttering about something (probably her) under his breath.

"How are you?" he growled, not even one slight look of him feeling sorry for her on his face.

"Why do you care?" Ember hissed back, pushing herself up to sit on the bed. A pain blasted through her side but she didn't show it at all.

"I dont! Chuck just wanted me to check, okay?" Wolverine glared at her, "So are in pain, numb... perfectly fine? I need something to tell Chuck."

"Well, little lapdog, you can go tell your _master_ that I'm fine," Ember smiled as he clenched his hands into fists and then left the room.

As Wolverine left a thought acquired to Ember. Maybe she should stay a while... give that little lapdog Wolverine hell for a couple of weeks, or months, while she was 'broken' and he couldnt do anything back to her. Ember smiled, this was going to be... fucking hilarious!

* * *

**Yes I know... SUPER SHORT, but i'm really sorry and my writer's block isnt helping...**


End file.
